Iniciación
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Peter no es bueno socializando, es bajito, gordito y suele trabarse cuando habla, así que cuando ese fantástico grupo de chicos se acercan a él Peter no pone muchos miramientos y acepta el desafío. Total, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser una broma?
1. Capítulo 01 La propuesta

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Mini-reto de julio: ¡Travesura realizada! del foro Las Cuatro Casas._

* * *

 **INICIACIÓN**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 01 | LA PROPUESTA.**

* * *

― ¡Hey, tú!

Peter puede escuchar el grito de un chico muy cerca de él, pero no se hace muchas ilusiones pensando que es a él al que llaman, así sea el único transitando por el tercer piso, las personas preferían alejarse de él, y, después de tanto tiempo, Peter lo había aceptado. Nadie lo quería, estaba bien.

― ¡Hey, tú!

Peter sigue caminando pensando en el enorme pergamino de Transformaciones que debía entregar, sin darles tregua la profesora McGonagall les había mandado un pergamino de treinta centímetros sobre el origen de la Transformación, siendo apenas el primer día. ¿Qué más le esperaba en esos tres trimestres? Peter prefería alejarlo de su mente un rato más.

― ¡Hey, tú, el único chico que está caminando por este condenado pasillo! ―el grito se escucha justo a sus espaldas junto a traspiés y bufidos, Peter se paraliza―. ¡Sí, tú! El que nos ha estado ignorando todo el rato, sí tú mismo. ¡Voltéate!

Peter, como si le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo, se voltea inmediatamente. Frente a él están tres chicos; uno mucho más bajo que él, y eso era decir mucho, de cabello azabache y lentes, con una sonrisa maliciosa, otro de cabellos largos y negros, ojos grises y sonrisa altanera, y el último era el más recatado del grupo, con sus cabellos castaños y sonrisa amable. Pero Peter no se confía, comienza a calcular lo rápido que deberá correr para escapar de la broma, o las posibilidades de aguantarla sin emitir sonido, jamás la posibilidad de enfrentarlos pasa por su mente, sabe que es una opción totalmente descabellada.

―Lamento el comportamiento de mi amigo―se disculpa el castaño y luego frunce el ceño―, aunque llevabas mucho rato ignorándonos. Por cierto, me llamo Remus Lupin.

―James Potter―se presenta el azabache.

―Sirius Black―sonríe el ojigris.

―Peter Pettigrew―murmura dando un tentativo paso hacia atrás.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―cuestiona el ojigris, frunciéndole el ceño.

― ¿Estás asustado? ―sigue el azabache, sonriendo de lado.

― ¡Nos teme, Remus! ―exclama el primero.

―Ya inspiramos miedo―dramatiza el segundo.

Peter sigue la conversación con los ojos, dando otro tentativo paso hacia atrás, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar ocurren dos cosas:

―No sean pesados―regaña Remus, el más sensato.

―Pero él solito lo ha demostrado, sólo aclaramos un punto―rebate Black.

―Eso―asiente Potter.

Y luego ellos están frente a él.

―En realidad venimos a hacerte una propuesta…―comienza el ojigris.

―…para que pertenezcas a nuestro grupo…―continúa el otro.

―… para hacerlo sólo debes pasar una sencilla prueba―dice el primero.

―Nada importante―simplifica Potter haciendo un gesto con la mano―. Una pequeña broma.

― ¿Broma? ―grazna Peter, todavía recordaba la advertencia de la profesora McGonagall antes de entrar al Gran Comedor―. Eso no está permitido.

― ¡Oh, vamos! ―se queja Potter.

―No necesitamos otro Remus―suspira Black.

―No sean insolentes―regaña Lupin.

Peter, mientras tanto, da otro paso hacia atrás.

― ¡Deja de huir de nosotros! ―grita Potter agarrándolo de un brazo.

Peter deja escapar un chillido de horror, ¿cómo se movió tan rápido?

―El mejor buscador―dice Black solemnemente.

Lupin respira hondo y se termina de acercar a ellos, Peter quiere gritar y huir, ¡ellos eran tres! Podían fácilmente lastimarlo y él no podría defenderse, nunca podría defenderse.

―Mira, Peter, pasa de estos dos―comienza Lupin terminando de acercarse a ellos y apartando la mano de Potter de su brazo, Peter suelta un suspiro de alivio y Lupin le sonríe afablemente―. Lo que estos dos tontos quieren decir, sí Sirius, tontos, es que queremos que formes parte de nuestro grupo.

―Pero para hacerlo deberás cumplir un pequeño desafío―interrumpe Potter y Lupin voltea los ojos―. Algo fácil, sin problemas.

―Hacer una pequeña broma, eso es todo―aporta Black.

―Y podrás formar parte de Los Merodeadores―dice Potter y sus ojos brillan.

― ¿Los Merodeadores? ―susurra Peter.

―Así nos llamaremos―explica Potter, haciendo un gesto con la mano―. Los mejores bromistas de todo Hogwarts.

―Insuperables, admirables y guapos, aunque ninguno como Sirius Black―dice Black bastante serio.

―Entonces, ¿qué dices, Peter? ―pregunta Lupin, pasando de las pavadas de sus amigos.

Peter se permite meditarlo, a sus once años Peter no había tenido un solo amigo, no bromeaba. Sí, siempre estaban pululando a su alrededor los hijos de los empresarios que trabajaba con sus padres, pero cuando las reuniones terminaban se marchaban y se burlaban de él por los pasillos. Pero ahora estaban frente a él tres chicos ofreciéndole su amistad y sólo debía hacer una broma, cierto que no era una persona _imaginativa o impulsiva_ , pero el premio eran tres amigos. ¡Tres!

―Acepto―susurra Peter y ni siquiera cree escucharse el mismo.

― ¡Genial! ―exclama Black dando un aplauso―. Ahora la víctima.

― ¡¿Víctima?! ―chilla asustado Peter por la sonrisa macabra de Black, ¡¿qué quería decir con "víctimas"?!

―Oh, deja esa expresión de horror, Peter―pide Black haciendo un gesto con la mano.

―Es sólo la víctima de la broma―explica Lupin―. Nada grave, mortal o venenoso.

― ¡Y sin dejar pruebas! ―exclama Potter dando un aplauso.

―La víctima es Lily Evans―comienza Black, con el mismo tono que usaban los profesores para explicar algo―, es también una Gryffindor de primer año, una pequeña cerebrito, ayer respondió todas las preguntas de McGonagall.

―La recuerdo―murmura Peter y era cierto, podía recordar a la pequeña pelirroja con su mano levantada cada segundo.

―Perfecto―sonríe Black―. Esa es tu víctima.

―De-de acuerdo―asiente Peter.

―Genial―sonríe Potter―. Tienes una semana para preparar la broma y deberás encontrar la forma de que sepamos que seas tú el de la broma.

―Otro bromista podría tener la misma idea―explica Black encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡Suerte! ―sonríe Potter.

―Ellos ya han puesto su ojo en ti, Peter. No importa si es una broma grande o pequeña, ellos quieren ser tus amigos, esto es sólo una… broma más―dice Lupin acercándose a él y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

― ¡Vamos, Lupin, muero de hambre! ―grita Black que está junto a Potter a varios pasos de ellos.

―Nos vemos, Peter―sonríe amablemente Lupin antes de girarse y partir con los otros dos chicos.

―Conseguiré hacer esa broma―promete Peter cuando está solo.

 _Y tendré amigos_ , agrega en su mente.

* * *

 ** _N° de palabras: 1.037_**

 ** _Y aquí estoy, el día anterior, publicando, ¿no se os hace familiar?_**

 ** _Y bien, aquí mi versión de cómo pudo ser el comienzo de Los Merodeadores, primera vez que me meto con ellos y los nervios._**

 ** _Amaly B._**


	2. Capítulo 02 La planeación

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Mini-reto de julio: ¡Travesura realizada! del foro Las Cuatro Casas._

* * *

 **INICIACIÓN**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 02 | LA PLANEACIÓN.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde los tres chicos se habían acercado a él, había hecho varios ensayos, practicado unos cuantos hechizos y pasado horas en la biblioteca, pero no había avanzado ni un poco en su broma. Ocasionalmente se cruzaba en los pasillos con Potter, Black, que le asentían brevemente, y Lupin, que le sonreía amable; pero nada más y al paso de los días Peter trataba de esforzarse más y más en la idea de la broma. Todas las tardes se sentaba en su dormitorio con un pergamino frente a él, cavilando idea tras idea, aunque ninguna llegaba y terminaba perdiendo la tarde.

Hasta el cuarto día, cuando escuchó una conversación por equivocación.

―Eso no es de preocuparse, ya verás como llega antes de lo que piensas―escuchó Peter la chillona voz de Patricia Brown.

― ¡Pero a ella ya le ha venido y es mucho más pequeña que nosotras, Patty! Es injusto, ahora se la pasa ufanándose todo el día, está insoportable―se quejó Melody Shacklebolt.

Las dos chicas se acababan de sentar en el sillón frente al fuego, ajenas al muchacho sentado en la esquina de la Sala Común, creyendo que estaban solas.

―A ella sólo le ha venido antes, eso no significa nada, tal vez que será vieja más pronto―la tranquiliza Brown.

―Eso es cierto―ríe Shacklebolt y después gruñe―. Pero ahora también le han dado su primer beso, ¡un chico la ha besado! Siempre que la consigo en los pasillos la escucho cuchicheando con sus amigas sobre lo importante que es ahora, las _obligaciones_ nuevas que tiene y un montón de basura más.

―En cualquier momento puedes ser besada―simplifica Brown―, además eso sólo significa que ella es fácil. Lo que te chincha es que le llegó la regla antes que a ti.

― ¡No lo grites! ―chilla Slacklebolt mirando a todos lados espantada, Peter se hunde más en su silla.

―Llevas quejándote del tema todo el día, no puedes ser tan cara dura como para reclamarme por decirlo―bufa Brown―. Además no es como si te hubiese venido la regla en medio de un pasillo, solo la nombré.

― ¡Oh, Merlín! Eso sí sería una vergüenza―se ríe Slacklebolt―. ¿Sabes cómo ocurrió lo de Patience? En medio de la fiesta de navidad de nuestros padres, llevaba un vestido claro y de pronto una gran mancha roja estaba en sus partes bajas. ¡Fue tan chistosa su cara de horror! Esa sería la peor vergüenza que pase una mujer, que le venga el período en público.

―La dejaría marcada de por vida―acepta Brown―. Ahora debemos comenzar con ese ensayo de Pociones.

― ¡Oh, vamos!

―Sin quejas.

Peter se desconecta de la conversación de las dos chicas, comienza a juguetear con sus manos y cavila las posibilidades. Por fin tenía su idea, ahora sólo debía afinarla y corregir detalles, no era muy bueno en eso de planeación pero su atención y empeño estaba en ello.

Tendría amigos, sería parte de los Merodeadores.

No había duda.

Y sonríe de lado, adjudicándole un tinte macabro a su cara, su broma estaba lista.

* * *

 ** _N° de palabras: 537_**

 ** _No sé si lo notaron, pero no es como si fuese a guardarmelo: le puse dos hermanas a Kingsley; Patience y Melody. Jotaká no nos alumbró mucho sobre el pasado de el Ministro -en lo que mi memoria Doris recuerda no lo hizo-, así que se puede jugar mucho con él :3_**

 ** _Amaly B._**


	3. Capítulo 03 La broma de Peter

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Mini-reto de julio: ¡Travesura realizada! del foro Las Cuatro Casas._

* * *

 **INICIACIÓN**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO O3 | LA BROMA DE PETER.**

* * *

Todos iban en camino al Gran Comedor, algunos en pequeños grupos y otros tantos solos,Peter era uno de ellos, esta vez por elección. Cerca de él iba el grupo de Lily Evans, Peter se había encargado de estudiarlas, Marlene Mckinnon, una rubia alta, algo parlanchina y de sonrisa altanera, Mary MacDonald, una castaña de ojos verdes, algo menuda y tímida. Ése era el grupo de Evans, las cuales iban delante de él, hablando entre risas y gruñidos, Peter era consciente de que Potter y sus amigos estaban cerca de él, así que era el momento perfecto para ejecutar su plan.

Ya era el día límite, su plazo de una semana había terminado y sabía las consecuencias de no cumplir lo acordado: No tendría amigos. Se había encerrado en la biblioteca al día siguiente de escuchar la plática de Brown y Slacklebolt, buscando los hechizos necesarios y ahora estaba listo.

Sacando su varita disimuladamente Peter realiza el primer hechizo.

― ¿Qué rayos? ―pregunta Mckinnon mientras ella y MacDonald saltan alejándose de Evans.

Un círculo de color amarillo chillón rodeaba a Lily Evans, haciendo ver su cabello como si fuese fuego y a sus ojos brillar, un brillo que se convirtió en peligro cuando fue a dar el primer paso para salir y no pudo. Todas las conversaciones se habían detenido y todos rodeaban a la pequeña pelirroja.

― ¿Qué clase de chiste de mal gusto es este? ―pregunta Evans cruzándose de brazos, luciendo como si fuese a lanzar una imperdonable.

Peter puede ver a Potter, Black y Lupin en la primera fila, observando curiosos a la chica.

Y Peter realiza el segundo hechizo.

Un grito se escucha seguido de muchas risas.

Una mancha roja se formaba en el frente de la falda de Evans mientras que un charco crecía a su alrededor. Las risas iban subiendo de tono tan rápido como el color abandonaba la cara de Lily, su ceño se había desvanecido y las primeras lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.

― ¡¿Acaso creen que es gracioso?! ―grita Mckinnon apretando fuertemente su varita.

Peter debía aceptar que la chica lucía amenazante con su barbilla alzada y sus ojos relampagueantes, mientras que MacDonald estaba a su lado con el ceño fruncido y una mueca preocupara mirando a Evans, pronto las dos chicas se posan frente a su amiga, tratando de protegerla, de taparla, pero no podían, no con el montón de estudiantes a su alrededor.

―Vamos, Mckinnon. Sí tiene gracia―dice Black con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

―Puedes meterte tu opinión de mierda por donde más gustes, estoy es asqueroso―Mckinnon respira hondo y las aletillas de su nariz tiemblan―. El que hizo esto es un jodido desgraciado, un hijo de puta que merece que le den por jodido. Una basura de mierda.

Se escucha un jadeo por las palabras de la rubia, pero Peter no se amedrenta, había algo en la marea de estudiantes a su alrededor que le daba confianza. Hace otro movimiento de varita y unas palabras cobran forma sobre la cabeza de Evans.

«Porque la peor vergüenza de una mujer es que le venga su período en público» Las letras estallan, junto a muchas más carcajadas y gritos de _¡Cierto!_ Y otras se forman: «Travesura realizada» que estallan en multicolores y dejan la forma de una carcajada.

Al parecer las letras ponen en marcha a Evans, porque de repente su ceño se frunce, la ira relampaguea en sus ojos, sus mejillas se colorean y cruza el campo amarillo, haciendo que puntos brillantes lluevan, alza la barbilla y barre con la mirada a los estudiantes, Peter siente como su garganta se seca cuando esa dura mirada se posa en él y las risas mueren.

―Sólo un idiota disfrutaría de esto―escupe Evans y sus amigas se posan a sus lados.

―Debes aprender a apreciar una broma, Evans―dice Potter, interrumpiendo el silencio.

La pelirroja se voltea, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

―Y tú a diferenciar el buen gusto del mal gusto.

El trío de chicas se marcha, dejando un pesado silencio a sus espaldas, después de unos segundos los estudiantes se ponen en marcha y pronto las conversaciones bullen.

―Eso sí fue comenzar en grande.

Peter escucha las palabras y se gira en un brinco, frente a él estaban Potter, Black y Lupin.

―Un poco exagerado, tal vez―medita Lupin.

―Bah, déjate de pavadas, Remus. ¡Eso estuvo genial! ―aplaude Black.

―Gra-gracias―murmura Peter cuando un silencio cae.

Los tres chicos lo observan unos segundos y lo próximo que sabe Peter es que Potter tiene su brazo sobre sus hombros, que Black está a su lado empujándolo del hombro y Lupin suelta un suspiro.

― ¡Bienvenido a los Merodeadores! ―grita Potter... _James_.

―El cuarteto de bromas más temerario del último siglo―continúa Black… _Sirius_.

―Buenos amigos―termina Lupin… _Remus_.

―Bienvenido, Pete―sonríe Sirius.

Y Peter sonríe mientras entran al Gran Comedor, tenía amigos.

Lo había conseguido.

* * *

 ** _N° de palabras: 839. Total: 2.413_**

 ** _"Debéis escribir un fic narrando una broma de alguno de los Merodeadores" ¿Y qué pasa? Viene Carly y hace esto :3 Confieso que se siente como lo que hice con Su orgullo, que se me fue un poco el foco de lo central, pero bueno._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _Psdta: ¿Notaron que no hay bashing a Peter? Seh, hasta para mí fue sorpresa._**

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
